


This Vampire Don't Date

by Cinnie



Category: Dark Ones - Katie MacAlister, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, F/M, The Doctor is a Dark One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every woman who reads those silly books he has to sell, because they're bloody best sellers, wants to be a Beloved and meet their destined Dark One. None of them even glance at him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to natrualblues for the beta

John Smith grumbles in irritation as he stocks the newest books on the shelf of his store. Just because he’s a Dark One doesn’t mean he has some sort of obligation to sell these stupid bits of rubbish. If they weren’t insanely popular he’d pitch the lot but no, every single woman in the free world wants a copy or more of each book and drools and imagines herself the Beloved of a Dark One. The bloody Christian was such a irritating prat…

Of course, he thinks with a grin, these same women look right past him. With his big ears, military short hair, crooked teeth and large nose he’s no one’s idea of a “Dark One”.

Yet, he is, his father was one, and his poor mother had not been a Beloved. His father a course was the epitome of male beauty and his mother was a high born lady and professionally beautiful.

Thus, his astonishing plainness was practically and affront to both. He supposes also that being interested in things like science and math and “what’s around the next corner?” and a passion for reading and the simple life confused them too.

Those women in the books, supposedly not lookers themselves always landed the gorgeous men; none of them had any Dark One that was less than perfect.

Not him though, nope, he was the odd one out and well, he’d made his peace with it, he had friends and he didn’t need a Beloved to dramatically save his soul thanks…

Rose Tyler walked into his book shop not an hour later, on an errand for her Mum to nab the next “Dark One” book…


	2. Chapter 2

John looked up at the sound of the bell, his innate curiosity taking hold and wondering who the newest person to enter his shop would be.

 

She's young; he notes as he leans back in his chair behind the counter. Bottle blonde hair and thick make-up accentuate a pretty face, though he rolls his eyes at the amount of eye-liner and mascara. How much does she need?! A simple hoodie and jeans combo hide most of her body, but even with the baggy clothing it's clear she's got a figure.

 

Then she looks up, their eyes meet, and he feels his foolish old heart skip a beat. It's her, his Beloved…and she's a teenager.

 

John feels very, very justified in his mental cursing out of fate, God, angels, and whatever else he can think of. Maybe, he thought, maybe a slightly older woman would have accepted him as unlovely as he was, but a teenager? This lovely young girl would undoubtedly curl her wonderfully pink upper lip at him if he tried to approach her that way.

She slowly moved over towards him, obviously idly browsing and all too soon she was over at those books. He perked up again, when she only vaguely glanced at the cover, rolling her eyes a bit, before bringing the item over to him at the counter.

 

He swallowed. He was going to have to talk to her. Technically, by simply knowing she was his Beloved he'd started the process, next would be protection from afar -- and didn't that sound like a ruddy stalker job.

 

He was brought back to reality when she stood in front of him, holding the book in her hand, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her.

 

"Ah," he said, groaning at the inanity of it, "find everything you need?"

 

Then she did something wonderful; she smiled.

 

"Yeah, Mum's been waiting for ages for this one to come out, and since I work just across the street at Henrik's, she sent me to get it. Obsessed with ‘em, she is."

 

John smiled, "So, you're not, erm, obsessed with them yourself then?"

 

The girl laughed, shaking her head. "Nah, bit strange ain't they? I mean, the blokes in them are all a tad overbearing, you know? I'd probably end up punching them, as opposed to kissing them."

 

John laughed. "Good on you, Miss…"

 

"Rose, Rose Tyler. ...You are?" She raised a dark brown eyebrow in question.

 

"John Smith; and before you ask, yes my parents really were that unimaginative."

 

She laughed again, and her tongue poked out a bit, touching her teeth and he really hoped she'd do that again. They talk for a while longer, and he somehow manages to keep her giggling until her phone chirps. She gives him an apologetic look, telling him she has to get back to work. His hopeful ‘See you later!' was met with a coy ‘Not if I see you first!'

 

It took him an hour to realize that he'd been meandering about the store, smiling and humming.

 

For the first time in centuries, he has hope.

 


	3. Protection

Rose felt, giddy, as she walked out of the books store…John was so, _nice._ After recent years in her life, nice was wonderful…she flushed a bit, okay so his nose was a trifle big, and his ears…she giggled naughtily to herself as she imagined giving the tips of those ears a nibble.

Cheeks flushed, she trotted back to work, book safely stowed away in her bag.

Later that night, after giving her Mum the book and getting a call from Shareen ordering her to their favorite pub, Rose was feeling really good, and felt herself perk up when she spotted John at the bar. A few drinks had made her loose enough that she happily stalked her way over to the man. She put her hand on his shoulder smiling widely at his shock after he took in her outfit (okay so she probably shouldn’t have let Shareen dress her, the handkerchief she was wearing as a top and the tube she was wearing as a skirt didn’t leave much to the imagination, but they were fun).

Just as she was convincing him that her life would be over if he didn’t dance with her, a harsh hand clamped down on her upper arm, ripping her away from John, turning in anger, Rose felt all the blood drain from her face as Jimmy Stone’s furious, drunken, gaze met hers.

Ignoring everyone and Rose’s own feeble attempts to escape, her mind locked in fear at Jimmy’s presence and the memories he drug up, she was to rattled to make him let go.

Then, just as he got her outside, he began spewing filth, calling her a whore, and asking her why she thought anyone, even some old bloke, would want his leftovers… Rose steadily regained focus and control of herself, her mum’s voice attacking everything he said, and just as she was about to slap him, she saw his hand reach for his belt buckle, fury, terror and dread surged through her, panic on there heels.

She started to edge back to the pub door, when Jimmy smacked her down with the hand holding a beer bottle, dazed and hurt, she barely had time to roll to miss the kick he aimed at her. She felt nothing, puzzled, she knew she hadn’t dodged far enough to escape the kick entirely, she looked up and found John holding Jimmy by the throat with one hand, pinning him to the wall.

John looked down at her, anger sparking from his ice chip eyes, but none of it was directed at her, she realized, and then he held out his other hand, like holding Jimmy was nothing, and she took it, letting him pull her up.

They might have stood there, staring, if Shareen, in all her glittery fury hadn’t shown up to deal with Jimmy herself.

It was almost amusing as the young woman thanked John politely for holding the ‘piece of shit’ fot her, while she reached forwards and dug her sharp, long finger nails into the gibbering mans ear, telling Rose they needed to take him right to the police station, and see what his parole officer had to say about the idiots conduct.

Grateful to both her friends, Rose nodded, still speechless; realizing that shock from it all was sinking in.

The walk to the station was almost funny, and seeing Shareen reduce the proud Jimmy Stone to nothing by pinching his ear made a lot of her own fear fade.

John was also able to explain over that walk that Jimmy’d had some buddies in the bar who had ‘delayed’ him or he’d have been right behind her. Grateful for the help, Rose leaned against Johns shoulder, even as she looped her arm around his.

She’s pretty certain she lost some time, because it seemed like she blinked and she was at the station, filling out forms, and then somehow John’s jacket was around her, then she was home and her Mum was cooing and brushing her hair.

Rose closed her eyes for the last time that night, content that everything was okay, and she’d deal with emotional fall out tomorrow. Snuggling into her blankets, she drifted off.


	4. Thank you chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short

Two days after the incident at the bar, Rose walked back through the doors of the bookstore. To say John was thrilled was an understatement, giddy happiness flooded through him as his welcoming smile was returned.

She’d come on her lunch break again and had a bag of chips and a thermos of tea to split with him, much to his delight. He ate sparingly, partly because this wasn’t his primary source of nourishment and partly because Rose obviously loved chips and had consumed her own at an impressive rate, then, after he angled his bowl towards her, happily munched down half of his too.

John rather wanted to roll his eyes at himself; even with a mouth full of chips she was cute. He was being ridiculous.  

They talked idly, for awhile about this and that before she had to go back to work.

She gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek before leaving and asked if she could come see him again sometime. Full of good will toward all, the feel of her kiss lingering on his cheek, he asked if she’d come over for lunch the next day, and lunch would be on him.

She agreed with a tongue touched grin, before leaving, pausing once more to wave at him.

John sighed. He needed to tell her, he knew, about him being a vampire, and her being the only woman who could save his soul. Not to pressure her, but, if this went the way he thought it was going, her life was going to change drastically, and she needed to know, before, that if she fulfilled all the steps, she become as immortal as he himself was.

Tomorrow, he’d tell her tomorrow.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

**Latkes**

**Ingredients:**

2 eggs

½ tsp garlic powder

½ tsp salt

Potatoes, shredded

Oil for frying

**Steps:**

Mix all ingredients in a bowl.

Put scoops of mixture into oil, fry until golden brown.

 

*Serve with Fish


End file.
